Fear
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Bicara soal rasa takut, manusia pasti takut akan sesuatu hal kan? Misalnya saja kematian, atau rasa sakit, atau ketinggian, atau apalah. Tapi apakah yang seorang Camus takutkan?


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, SS itu punyanya bang Masami Kurumada. 5 makhluk yang tertera namanya dibawah juga bukan punya saya. definisi `ketakutan`nya ngambil dari wikipedia sama pemikiran saya + temen (special credit goes to Riyanti Etania a.k.a yayariya) tapi ini cerita otak saya yang bikin tentunya~  
A/N: mmm di fic ini denah rumahnya Saori rada ngarang: perpustakaan pas diatas pintu masuk depan, dan kamar para Saint di deket-deket situ. kamarnya Milo terletak setelah perpus kalo dari tangga. ngarang banget kan? ya bodo amet lah

* * *

_Ketakutan__ adalah suatu tanggapan __emosi__ terhadap __ancaman__. Takut adalah suatu mekanisme pertahanan hidup dasar yang terjadi sebagai respons terhadap suatu __stimulus__ tertentu, seperti rasa __sakit__ atau ancaman bahaya. Beberapa ahli __psikologi__ juga telah menyebutkan bahwa takut adalah salah satu dari emosi dasar, selain __kebahagiaan__, __kesedihan__, dan __kemarahan__. Rasa takut juga merupakan rasa tak berdaya terhadap hal yg kita anggap berbahaya, juga perasaan tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan._

_Manusia biasanya takut pada hal-hal seperti kematian dan rasa sakit. Tapi tidak bagi kami para Gold Saints. Rasa sakit sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan kami sehari-hari, sementara kematian selalu berada disekitar kami. Bila kami takut mati bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bertempur mati-matian? Yang kami takuti hanyalah satu: kekalahan. Ketidakmampuan melindungi Athena, melindungi perdamaian dunia. Kehilangan harga diri sebagai 12 ksatria terkuat dimuka bumi. Sekarang setelah perdamaian tercapai dan tak ada lagi yang mengancam Athena, seharusnya tak ada lagi yang perlu kami takuti, kan?_

_Tapi aku… sejak dulu ada satu hal yang kutakuti. Dan sekarang rasa takut itu justru menguat…_

_._

Camus memandang keluar jendela perpustakaan Kido yang terbuka, angin musim gugur yang dingin menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirusnya. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah pemandangan taman kediaman Kido yang luas, bukan juga pemandangan kota diluar sana. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sesosok gadis berambut hijau yang berdiri di gerbang rumah dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan, seolah sedang kesal menunggu sesuatu. Ya, Shaina memang sedang menunggu Milo dan benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Masalahnya, pacarnya itu telah menghilangkan tiket bioskop yang akan mereka tonton.

Langkah kaki Milo terdengar berlari menaiki tangga dan mendekat kearah perpustakaan. Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu perpustakaan, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, dengan nafas memburu dia langsung bertanya, "Camus, liat tiket yang kemarin aku beli gak?"

Camus hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya yang sering ceroboh itu. "di laci meja sebelah tempat tidurmu. Kemarin kau sendiri yang menaruhnya disana agar tidak lupa kan?"

"Oh, iya! Makasih!" Milo lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya bahkan tanpa menutup pintu perpustakaan. Camus lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk menutup pintu. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kursinya di dekat jendela, namun kali ini matanya difokuskan pada sebuah buku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis cantik dibawah. Namun toh saat kepala berambut biru-ungu muncul dia mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua sejoli itu juga.

Buku di pangkuan Camus terbuka, namun sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali halamannya dibalik. Mata birunya pun tak bergerak, hanya menatap kosong pada halaman buku itu. Otaknya sama sekali tidak memproses kata-kata yang ia lihat, melainkan memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang menurutnya menyakitkan.

Saint Aquarius itu terus duduk dengan pikiran tak fokus, sampai seorang gadis menepuk bahunya.

"Camus," suara lembut Athena yang memanggilnya membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"No-nona Saori? Ma-maaf, saya sama sekali tidak sadar anda disini…" Camus dengan cepat meminta maaf, malu dengan sikapnya yang tidak sigap didepan Dewinya itu.

Namun Saori hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Sedang banyak pikiran, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Camus mencoba berbohong, namun tentu saja sang Dewi tak bisa dibohongi.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau selalu bisa berkonsultasi padaku, kok . Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau agak… pendiam? Yah, memang biasanya juga kau tak banyak bicara sih, tapi rasanya belakang ini kau jadi lebih pendiam. Apalagi… setelah Milo berpacaran dengan Shaina," kepala Camus tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Ia perlahan menutup bukunya, namun tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau cemburu?" pancing Saori. "Bukan, bukan itu…" jelas Camus, kepalanya menunduk, tak bisa menatap mata hijau Saori.

"Saya hanya… takut."

.

.

.

Shaina hanya bisa duduk lemas di bangku sebuah café, memandang punggung Milo yang berlari kearah kediaman Kido sambil meminum susu cokelat hangat yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri, karena Milo menginggalkan dompetnya dirumah.

Milo dengan cepat berlari ke rumah Kido. (bukan, bukan kecepatan cahaya. Nanti malah dikira orang ajaib lagi) Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dengan ceroboh meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar? Saat pria berambut ikal itu sampai di dalam rumah, nafasnya sudah habis dan ia lelah sekali, tak ada lagi kekuatan untuk berlari, jadi ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Tapi saat melewati pintu ruang perpustakaan, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apalagi setelah Milo berpacaran dengan Shaina. Kau cemburu?" Suara Saori terdengar jelas di telinga Milo yang sekarang menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Saya hanya takut."

_Camus takut? Takut pada apa? Dan apa hubungannya denganku dan Shaina?_

Seakan bisa mendengar pikiran Milo, Saori bertanya pada Camus, "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Saya… anda tahu sendiri kan Nona, bagaimana hubungan saya dengan Milo?" Saori mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. "Kami sangat dekat. Saya sendiri sebenarnya tak mengerti mengapa Milo mau bersahabat dengan saya. Yang saya tahu, dialah satu-satunya orang –selain Hyoga- yang berarti bagi saya."

"Dan kau takut kehilangan Milo, iya kan?"

"Ya. Sejak dulu memang sifat Milo sangat terbuka terhadap orang lain. Sebenarnya sejak dulu saya takut kalau dia bosan berteman dengan saya dan meninggalkan saya. Dan sekarang saya lebih takut lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Shaina?"

"Tidak. Saya sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau dia menyukai Shaina. Tapi keadaan kami dulu di Sanctuary sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan kami di kota sekarang ini."

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Dulu… hidup kami terbatas pada tugas kami sebagai Saint dan beberapa hal diluar itu. Tapi sekarang…"

"Kehidupan kota yang bebas membuatmu khawatir, ya? Kau takut Milo akan pergi meninggalkanmu? Apalagi sekarang setelah kalian tak perlu lagi memikirkan tentang perang, setelah kalian bebas melakukan apa saja?"

Camus mengangguk kecil, kepalanya makin tertunduk. Saori tersenyum dan memeluknya seperti seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis karena kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

Di luar pintu, Milo tersenyum mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu.

_Dasar bodoh._

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu, dan melihat Camus yang masih dipeluk oleh Saori, seringai khas Scorpio terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hoi, kulkas bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Camus hanya bisa ternganga melihat Milo yang tiba-tiba muncul. Saori melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan kedua pria itu berhadapan langsung. "Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Kurang-lebih begitu," jawab Milo enteng. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa yang ditakutkan oleh Camus, sang Raja Es yang hebat, adalah kehilangan seseorang seperti aku."

Sang Aquarius hanya bisa diam sementara Scorpio terus berjalan mendekatinya. Milo memegang bahu Camus erat.

"Walau kita hidup di neraka sekalipun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, tahu!Bukankah dulu kita sudah berjanji akan berteman selamanya?" dan dengan kata-kata itu ia memeluk sahabatnya. "Maaf ya, kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit menjauh."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," Camus menjawab dan balik memeluk Milo.

Saori tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan mereka berdua merasakan persahabatan mereka.

Setelah berapa lama, Camus menyadari sesuatu, "Kenapa kau kembali? Bukankah kau mau berkencan dengan Shaina?"

"Aku lupa!" dengan segera Milo melepaskan pelukannya, "Tadi dompetku ketinggalan, hehe. Aku ambil dulu ya. Eh, kau mau ikut bersama kami tidak? Siapa tahu bisa masih bisa dapat tempat duduk di dekat kami."

"Dan menjadi pengganggu? Maaf saja, aku lebih baik berkencan dengan buku ini."

Milo memutar matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Camus, "Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan buku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah cepat sana, tidak baik membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu."

"Iya, iya" Milo lalu berlari lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Saat ia menemukan benda itu, ia mengeluarkan fotonya dan Camus semasa kanak-kanak yang selalu ia simpan. Di balik foto itu, tertulis dua buah kata yang sangat sederhana: Friends Forever

_._

_Terkadang sebenarnya ketakutan yang dirasakan manusia itu tak beralasan. Untuk apa takut pada ketinggian, kegelapan, serangga, ruang sempit dan segala macam hal lainnya? Rasa takut yang kumiliki pun sebenarnya tak beralasan, karena sekarang aku tahu bahwa Milo tak akan pernah meninggalkanku._

FIN

* * *

kependekkan gak sih? rasanya kurang dapet feel-nya ya? hiks. RnR please?kependekkan gak sih? rasanya kurang dapet feel-nya ya? hiks. RnR please?


End file.
